


The Best Present Ever

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's all grown and Jason and Steph have a special birthday surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present Ever

The bells of the nearby church started ringing midnight hour just as Jason landed on the rooftop next to Damian.

“What do you want, Todd?”

“Now, now, little Robin, you know the rules. No names when we're wearing masks,” Jason tsked at him.

Damian rolled his eyes behind his mask. His lenses were down but he knew Jason could still see it. “What do you want, Bluejay?”

“Can't a guy wish his little brother a happy birthday? But no you have to be all antagonistic. And after I went to the trouble of getting you a present.”

“You got me a present?” Damian scoffed at the idea. He and Jason had barely gotten along to begin with but when Jason had started seeing Stephanie, sweet, beautiful Stephanie, Damian could barely stand to look at Jason without wanting to hurt him.

“Of course I did. Now follow me so I can show it to you.” Jason swung off the rooftop with practiced ease. Damian followed, he had nothing else to do. His father had told him before patrol started that he would be off at midnight. Though usually it was Dick who would come and drag him through some ridiculous celebratory ritual.

They stopped only briefly to break up a gang fight before reaching their destination. Damian was surprised to find they were at the location of one of Stephanie's hideouts. “Should we really be breaking into Batgirl's place?” They weren't really breaking in, Jason had the pass-code for the door. Damian didn't even have the codes for this place and he'd been here twice. The last time Stephanie had had to stitch a cut on his thigh. Only the pain from the wound had kept him from embarrassing himself. He couldn't help but think of her every time he touched the scar.

“Why not?” Jason smirked at him. “She did help me pick your present after all.”

Damian couldn't help but smile to himself. He was looking forward to this mystery present much more now that he knew Stephanie was involved. His nervousness returned briefly when Jason made him take off his uniform, but Jason was stripping down as well so he wouldn't be the only one in his underwear.

Jason led the way through the lair until they reached a door that Damian was pretty sure led to a bedroom. There Jason stopped, gesturing for Damian to go in first. Damian paused with his hand on the doorknob wondering if what was behind the door was some cruel prank of Jason's before deciding that Stephanie would never allow such a thing.

Damian opened the door and froze in shock at the sight that greeted him. The door did indeed lead to a bedroom. A large bed dominated the space. Candlelight flickered sown from the sconces on the wall revealing the beds occupant. Stephanie lay asleep atop the coverlet clad only in twisting eggplant colored ribbon, the strategically placed bows hiding absolutely nothing. She was the most beautiful creature Damian had ever seen.

Jason wrapped his arms around Damian resting his chin on Damian's shoulder. “Aw, she fell asleep. Guess that fight took longer than I thought.” Jason began to place little, nibbling kisses across Damian's shoulder.

“She was,” Damian paused to swallow around his suddenly dry throat “She was waiting for us?”

Jason turned his head from Damian's shoulder to nuzzle his ear. “mhmm You've grown up little D. Did you think we hadn't noticed?” Jason ran his tongue around the shell of Damian's ear making him shiver. “Of course her being asleep changes our plans a little. How would you like to wake her up with your tongue?”

“My... My tongue?” Damian had never stuttered before in his life he didn't know why he was starting now.

“You can't tell me you haven't been dieing to get your face between those pretty, little thighs of hers. Taste just how sweet she really is.”

“I've never...”

Jason chuckled darkly “That's why I'm here baby. I'll show you everything you need to know.”

Jason urged Damian towards the bed. He gently moved Stephanie's legs farther apart before pushing Damian to lie down between them. Damian brushed away the ribbon and just stared. Nothing had prepared him for this moment. Jason straddled Damian's back, rubbing his hands over Damian's shoulders. He leaned down whispering in Damian's ear “Just be gentle. Start slow, lick her like she's the best ice cream you've ever tasted and you want to savor it. Once she's awake the way she moves, the way she sounds,will show you what she needs”

Damian took a deep breath. He could smell Stephanie, her perfume, her sweat, her musk. He bent his head, kissing up her thigh until he was nuzzling her blonde curls. He licked her the way Jason had instructed while Jason stroked his hair and murmured praise and more advice.

Stephanie awoke with a series of soft gasping moans. Soon her hand replaced Jason's in his hair, her soft cry's all the encouragement he needed. “Yeah, fuck, suck her clit now,” Jason whispered as he took Damian's hand in his own, showing Damian how to slide and twist and curl his fingers to make Stephanie scream and shake. Soon she was clutching at Damian's head, pressing him to her, as her soft gasps echoed the spasm's around his fingers.

Then suddenly Stephanie pushed his head away. Damian pulled back as much as he could but Jason was still behind him and wouldn't let him move. “Did I... Did I do something wrong?”

Stephanie's reply was half moan and half laughter. “Oh no you were wonderful. Just too sensitive now. Mmm, curl your fingers a little more.” Jason curled their twined fingers in a way that made Stephanie moan and clench around them. “Oh that is so good. Jason do me a favor, and get the birthday boy dressed for the party.”

“Dressed? Party?” Damian sat up as Jason slid off the bed. He continued to rock his fingers into Stephanie just like Jason had shown him. She looked more beautiful than ever, her skin flushed with arousal, glistening with sweat as she wriggled against his fingers.

Jason pulled a packet of condoms from the bedside table. “This is what she means by dressed

Damian closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. It didn't help. All the deep breath had done was bring him more of Stephanie's scent, no wonder with her juices still slick across his chin. “I can't, I won't last.” His cheeks flushed with the shame of admitting that. He was already so close, the mere thought of being inside Stephanie bringing him perilously close to the coming.

“You don't have to last, this time. You just have to enjoy the ride.” Jason pulled off Damian's briefs and rolled a condom down onto him.

Damian panted, it took all his will power not to come all over Jason's hands. He let Jason move him, guide him as he had done all evening. He slid his fingers out of her and grasped her hips as he thrust into her. Damian didn't need Jason to guide him now. Instinct overtook him and his body moved on it's own, a few quick, blissful thrusts before orgasm overtook him. Damian wrapped his arm's around her. Holding her close, he hid his face against her chest as pleasure racked his body.

Two sets of hands roamed over Damian's head and shoulders. He pulled back from Stephanie slowly, wincing slightly when his cock slipped out of her. He discarded the condom. “I'm sorry. I should have...” He wasn't sure what he should have done, what he could have done, to make it last longer.

Stephanie smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was sweet and warm and all too brief. “Don't be sorry D, we aren't done with you yet.”

Jason scoffed from behind Stephanie. “Done, we haven't even started yet.”

“Feeling impatient, Jaybird,” Steph sing-songed back at him

“Impatient, I'm fucking dying over here.”

Stephanie let out a giggling shriek when Jason picked her up and pulled her into his lap. Not just into his lap, Damian realized but down onto his cock. It was not a position Damian had ever considered. It was wonderful though. Watching Stephanie rock back against Jason. Watching Jason's hands roam freely over her beautiful body.

“Get over here and help D,” Jason growled “I'm not going to give the pretty lady an orgasm all by myself.”

“How?”

“Fuck, D, just get your mouth back on her. Girls always like that best.”

Damian did want to taste her again, to feel her buck up against his face, to touch his tongue to where she and Jason were joined. She was awake now, though and there was no need to surprise her. Damian moved closer kissing her mouth, his tongue tracing her lips. He placed his hands at her waist stroking gently over her skin. Stephanie let out a huff of laughter before grabbing his hands and placing them on her chest. Her breasts were amazing and soft, the nipples pebbled against his palms. He circled them with his thumbs as he had seen Jason do earlier. Stephanie moaned and pressed into the touch.

Damian kissed across Stephanie's jaw, to lay biting kisses down her neck. He listen carefully, trying to determine if the sounds she made were for him or for Jason. It was almost impossible to tell when her every inhalation was a gasp and every exhale a moan or a cry.

He mouthed over her collarbone and down the soft swell of her breast to take her nipple into his mouth. He suckled gently and was rewarded with a gasp he knew was for him if only because of the way she grasped at his head and clawed at this scalp. “Harder, do it harder.”

Jason's laugh was nearly breathless. “Him or me, baby?”

Stephanie reached back to swat at Jason's hip. “Both of you, you jerk.” Damian complied immediately sucking harder at the nipple in is mouth while pinching the other. Jason soon began moving harder as well, rocking her body with the force of his thrusts.

Damian reluctantly left her breasts to kiss his way down her belly. Tonguing Stephanie's bellybutton made her giggle, and push his head down farther. He went where she sent him without protest. Damian wanted to please her, he wanted her to want him here like this always.

The angle Damian had to hold his head at made it more difficult than before to please Stephanie, but the way she cried out as he stroked her clitoris with his tongue was more than worth it. She cradled his face in her hands helping him to move in sync with Jason. Soon Stephanie was crying out high and sharp. Jason lost a sense of rhythm, cursing and pulling Stephanie back against him.

Stephanie let go of Damian's face and he sat up. He wiped his chin dry with one hand and cupped himself gently with the other. He was achingly hard again and unsure of what to do, so he waited and watched Stephanie and Jason. When Stephanie caught her breath, she looked Damian over carefully before nudging Jason.“Tell us what you want, D.”She ran her hand over sweat slick belly stopping it just above her tangled curls. “You could fuck me again.” She tilted her head quizzically. “Or you could let Jason blow you.”

Damian inhaled sharply. “Jason?” Jason, his brother, Stephanie's lover, who had given him this night, who had shown him so much. Jason who he never ever let himself think of like this. Jason who was staring at him over Stephanie's shoulder. “Ja... Jason, please.”

Jason pulled away from Stephanie slowly, discarding his condom before sitting next to Damian. He cupped Damian's cheek gently for just a moment and then he pounced. Jason bore Damian down onto the bed, kissing him ferociously with teeth and tongue.

“Fuck, that is hot.”

Jason broke the kiss to look over at her. “Shut up, Steph.” Jason turned back to Damian, scraping his teeth down Damian's throat in a way that made Damian shiver.

Stephanie snorted. “Yeah, right.” She lay down next to Damian reaching out to stroke his hair. “Oh baby, he is going to eat you alive, and you are going to love every second of it.”

Jason nipped lightly at one of Damian's nipples. “Oh I guarantee he will.” Jason briefly tweaked the other nipple before he settled down between Damian's legs. “You are going to love this so much kid, you have no idea.”

Jason nuzzled Damian's balls, he mouthed soft sucking kiss up from the base of Damian's cock to the tip. He winked up at Stephanie and then swallowed Damian down to the root. Damian keened. If Jason hadn't been pinning his hips to the bed he would have thrust up. Not that he could have gotten any deeper into Jason's mouth, not with Jason's nose already pressed against him. Damian clawed at the sheets until Stephanie took one hand in her own and Jason released his hips to do the same.

Jason set a torturous rhythm, pulling back slowly to lick at the head of Damian's cock, then taking him in so deep that Damian could feel Jason's throat working around him. Damian was a pleading, begging mess when Jason stopped pinning him down and encouraged him to move. A few quick short thrusts against Jason's tongue and he was coming.

Jason swallowed Damian's release and crawled up the bed to lie on Damian's other side. “Looks like you broke him, babe” Stephanie said grinning. Indeed Damian felt broken, lethargic with pleasure still singing through his veins.

“I guess we'll just have to keep him then,” Jason's voice was rougher than usual from the abuse his throat had just taken.

Stephanie threw herself across Damian's chest to kiss Jason. “Aw, we can keep him. It's not even my birthday we're celebrating.”

Jason gently pushed Stephanie back down next to Damian. “Speaking of birthdays, we need to get some rest. Who knows what crazy celebration Dick has planned?” Jason pulled the blanket up over them and Settled next to Damian as well, kissing his cheek. “Happy birthday D.”

Damian snuggled between them and decided this was definitely the best present ever, even better than the tropical island mother had bought him. He fell asleep wondering if his two new lovers would like the beach.


End file.
